Novos Caminhos
by Miuky Haruno
Summary: Sasuke volta para konoha,disposto a reconstruir seu clã com Sakura
1. Chapter 1

**Sinopse**: Após muitos anos fora, Sasuke volta para Konoha.

**Caminhos**

Era estranho voltar para Konoha, do alto da arvore olhava os portões da aldeia da folha, finalmente havia voltado porem sentia-se desconfortável caminhar por aquelas ruas, já passava da meia noite, no céu havia poucas estrelas, a lua cheia e brilhante como antes, como naquele dia, em que se despediu dela.

Ela que a muito vinha povoando seus pensamentos, sonhava com ela muitas vezes, alguns eram pesadelos e outros eram sonhos calorosos como uma manha de primavera.

Havia matado seu mestre, Orochimaru estava morto e não poderia mais fazer mal a ele ou alguém da sua família, porem ainda restara Itachi, ainda não havia se vingado, logo não tinha ainda concluído sua vingança.

Já há algum tempo pensava sobre as palavras de seu antigo sensei: Kakashi Hatake

_-o que irá fazer Sasuke assim que realizar sua vingança?_

_-ainda não sei! – olhava para o céu estrelado_

_-pelo que eu me lembro você tinha dois objetivos: a vingança do massacre do seu clã e a reconstrução dele sabe que se você morrer muitas pessoas irão sofrer..._

_-não me importo, eu vivi com apenas um objetivo e não pretendo desistir dele... -levantou-se do chão e caminhou em direção ao ex-sensei,parando assim que o ouve falar_

_-eu lamento sinceramente por você pensar assim, mas não se esqueça Sasuke, assim como existe alguém que pode feri-lo como Itachi fez,também existe aquela pessoa que pode curar as feridas do seu coração... -assim que terminou de falar Sasuke já não estava lá,ele sabia que o caminho que o seu ex-pupilo estava seguindo era sem volta,mas também sabia que assim como Naruto,Sakura não desistiria dele_

As lembranças vagavam por sua cabeça, poderia dizer que era até um pouco nostálgico?

Sabia que muitos habitantes não iriam aceita-lo tão facilmente, já que havia fugido da vila para aliar-se ao Sannin das cobras.

_-hei você identifique-se!_

Olhou para o ninja a sua frente, poderia vencê-lo facilmente se quisesse porem não o fez, ao invés de iniciar algum confronto apenas respondeu: _- me chamo Sasuke Uchiha._

Viu a expressão do homem entrar em pânico, ele deveria estar pensando que atacaria a vila_:- estou aqui para falar com a hokage..._

Já estava ali há quase uma hora, para sua surpresa a reação da hokage tinha sido melhor do que imaginava.

_-pois bem Sasuke o que faz aqui em Konoha?-_perguntou ajeitando-se em sua cadeira, bebendo seu costume sake.

- quero a permissão de voltar a morar em Konoha...- respondeu calmamente,enquanto a hokage engasgava com o sake


	2. Encontro

* * *

**Nota: **no primeiro capitulo Sasuke voltou para Konoha aos quinze anos, o segundo capitulo se passa três anos depois de sua volta.

* * *

**Encontro**

Passou-se mais de cinco anos que não o via, sentiu muita sua falta, muitas coisas aconteceram, Konoha mudou, assim como ela também.

Já tinha dezoito anos, os cabelos curtos agora estavam na altura do ombro sempre em forma de rabo-de-cavalo, parecia que tinha sido ontem que tinha apenas seis anos correndo e brincando com Ino, agora cada um de seus amigos tinha seguido sua própria vida; Ino também mudara já não era tão fútil quanto antes, tornou-se também uma medica-nin assim como ela, ajudava sempre sua mãe na floricultura em seus dias de folga; Shikamaru não tinha mudado tanto estava apenas um pouco mais alto, porem continuava preferindo dormir a fazer algo que fosse problemático, ultimamente vivia indo ao país do vento; Lee buscava sempre manter o seu fogo da juventude aceso, continuava declarando-se a ela mesmo sempre dizendo que gostava dele como um amigo; Naruto também mudou estava um pouco mais responsável, porem continuava ostentando o sorriso em seu rosto e ainda tinha um coração grande e puro como de uma criança; Hinata perdeu um pouco da timidez não gaguejava mais, porem ainda corava perto de Naruto, bom pelo menos já era um progresso não é?E para a surpresa de todos, ela finalmente conseguiu roubar o coração do loiro que descobriu finalmente o amor que cultivava pela Hyuuga; a Godaime continuava bebendo seu sake para o desapontamento de Shizune que tentava faze-la trabalhar; Kakashi-sensei trocou seu icha cha por uma nova edição de comemoração de quinze anos de icha cha; Sai voltou para a ANBU raiz, Sai tornou se mais do que um substituto de Sasuke no time sete, ele tornou-se um grande amigo; enquanto Shino, Choji, Kiba e Akamaru, bem velhos hábitos nunca mudam agora eram chunnins; e Sasuke, era uma incógnita para todos...

Essa era uma pergunta que sempre fazia, a mais de três anos não ouvia nada sobre ele, a ultima coisa que soube era que ele tinha matado Orochimaru e depois desapareceu, algumas suposições logo vieram como dele ter morrido o que não fazia nenhum sentido já que se ele realmente estivesse morto já teriam encontrado seu corpo ou alguém estaria espalhando que o matou.

Viu cada um de seus amigos seguirem adiante enquanto ela continuava esperando alguém que talvez nunca mais voltasse.

Já estava anoitecendo, permaneceu sentada no banco que ficava próximo a entrada da vila, sempre gostou daquele lugar, ele transmitia-lhe um misto de tristeza e felicidade, tinha sido ali que o viu pela ultima vez antes dele unir-se ao Sannin das cobras.

As lembranças daquela noite ficariam para sempre gravadas em sua memória, toda vez que as recordava fazia com que seu coração apertasse, por diversas noites ficou ali naquele mesmo banco sentada como se estivesse esperando-o voltar mesmo que não fosse para ela.

Contemplando a estrelas assim como antes, a presença delas assim como da lua cheia, transmitia certa familiaridade, gostava dessa sensação, nas missões com o antigo time sete deitava-se na grama verde e olhava para o céu tentava contar o numero de estrelas que havia no céu, parecia que era mágico.

Ela havia mudado, com o passar dos anos e também por causa dos treinos seu corpo adquiriu curvas, transformando-a em uma das kunochis (é assim que se escreve?) mais desejadas de Konoha.

Suas habilidades se desenvolveram, adquiriu uma força sobre humana, ajudava na criação de antídotos e venenos.

Sentia-se orgulhosa dela mesma, por tudo que havia conquistado o respeito de muitos ninjas tanto de Konoha quanto de outros países,

a cada dia foi criando confiança nela mesmo e o carinho e a confiança da própria hokage.

Mesmo tendo êxito em sua vida profissional, sua vida pessoal ainda girava em torno de Sasuke, muitos de seus amigos a criticavam diziam que o que ela sentia era uma obsessão e não amor, apenas Naruto a compreendia, já que ele sabia que ela somente seria feliz ao lado do Uchiha.

**Se ao menos ele voltasse**

**Se pelo menos soubesse onde ele esta**

**Como esta e com quem esta**

_-Sakura-chan..._ -chamou tirando-a de seus pensamentos

_-o que houve Naruto?-_perguntou enquanto secava os vestígios de lagrimas que molharam seu rosto

_-a Tsunade-baa-chan esta nos chamando... -_disse ignorando o nariz avermelhado dela,sabia que ela não iria querer fazer o porque estava chorando,mas suspeitava do motivo

_-é melhor irmos logo antes que ela fique furiosa e mande um esquadrão ANBU atrás de nós..._ -brincou enquanto se levantava do banco indo em direção a torre da hokage sendo seguida por Naruto

Bateu na porta pedindo permissão para poder entrarem_:- entrem. -_respondeu enquanto Sakura fechava a porta atrás_-...o motivo para ter-lhos chamado aqui é a respeito de uma missão que vocês irão realizar..._

_-qual é a missão baa-chan?-_perguntou curioso

_-vocês três terão que entregar um pergaminho no na vila Oculta da Pedra, vocês partirão hoje mesmo... -_informou enquanto abria a gaveta da mesa que ficava do lado direito tirando um pergaminho e entregando a Sakura-_... Sakura você será a líder da equipe,mas alguma duvida?_

_-sim hokage-sama... -_respondeu pegando o pergaminho-a senhora disse nós três quem é o terceiro integrante?

_-sou eu... _-respondeu pegando de surpresa os dois amigos

Sasuke havia voltado...

* * *

o capitulo ficou um pouco grande do que era esperado


End file.
